memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Deanna Troi
Deanna Troi was a half-Human, half-Betazoid who most famously served on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]], as counselor and advisor to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. She would marry William Riker and serve with him on the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. Early Life Deanna Troi, the second daughter of Lwaxana and Starfleet officer, Ian Andrew Troi, was born on March 29th 2336, on the planet Betazed. (''TNG'' episode: "Conundrum"). A few months after Deanna's birth, her elder sister Kestra drowned on Elnar, after chasing the family dog. (TNG episode: "Dark Page"). One of Deanna's favorite pastimes growing up was having her father, Ian, read stories to her about Earths ancient west era. Deanna's favorite books were in the Cowboy Ralph series, written by an author named Ernest Pratt. Ian's nickname for Deanna was 'Durango'. The last time Deanna spoke to her father, he promised to return home with a surprise. Sadly, Ian Troi was killed in the line of duty before returning home.(TLE novel: The Art of the Impossible). Troi also always longed to join a circus, but these were obsolete on Earth and had never existed on Betazed (TNG comic The Rich and the Dead). Because Deanna was half-human, she could never be a full telepath, which she finally accepted at the age of 12 in 2348, which caused her to experience feelings of isolation and inadequacy when compared to other Betazoids. (TNG novel: Guises of the Mind). Young Adulthood and Early Career Note: There is much contradictory information about this pivotal period in Deanna Troi's life. Memory Beta presents all this information without determination of what is or is not "correct". Deanna Troi entered Starfleet Academy in late-2354, and graduated in 2358, in the 94th percentile. (TNG episode: "Conundrum"). Deanna first met William T. Riker in the year 2354 at the wedding of her friend, Chandra Xerx, when Riker was temporarily assigned to Betazed. Riker actively pursued Deanna, and while the attraction was mutual, Deanna wished for Riker to mature emotionally before getting involved with him. Riker and Troi gave into their mutual passion in the Jalara Jungle after Riker rescued Deanna from a group of Sindareen raiders. At this point, Riker became Deanna's imzadi, or the first to touch her mind and soul. The relationship was short-lived, as Riker tended to focus on his career and still had a roving eye for the ladies. The two parted amicably, without saying "Good-Bye". (TNG novel: Imzadi) In 2358, Deanna began a four-month advanced behavioral psychology internship at Darona's prison facility for the criminally insane. During her time at the prison, Deanna studied Hent Tevren, a Betazoid psychopath who had the ability to kill telepathically. (TNG novel: The Battle of Betazed). As of 2359, Troi was serving in Starfleet with a senior officer named Masc. (short story: "The Ceremony of Innocence is Drowned") In 2361, Deanna Troi met Will Riker at the Janaran Falls on Betazed.. The two arranged to meet on Risa, six weeks later, but Riker failed to arrive. The two did not see one another until they were both posted aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364. (TNG episode: "Second Chances"). The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Lieutenant Commander Troi was assigned to the Enterprise-D as chief counselor in 2364. On the starships first mission to Deneb IV she was vital to Captain Picard in discovering the truth about Q and the Star-jellies captured by the Bandi (TNG novelization: Encounter at Farpoint). In 2367, the Enterprise was assigned to transport Luss and Coridan ambassdors to Sindar. During the mission, Deanna was poisoned by Raxatocin, administered by a Chameloid from the year 2408. However, Deanna's life was saved by the intervention of Admiral William Riker, also from 2408, who had travelled to the past to prevent Deanna's murder. (TNG novel: Imzadi). After attending an Academy class reunion in 2370, Deanna returned to the Enterprise and applied to take the bridge officer's test. After working hard and taking advice from Commander Riker, Troi passed the test and was promoted to full Commander. (TNG episode: "Thine Own Self"). In late 2369, Deanna began a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Worf. Following the destruction of the Enterprise-D in mid-2371, Worf proposed to Deanna and she accepted. After the couple met Lwaxana Troi on Betazed, Deanna and Worf's son, Alexander Rozhenko, were kidnapped by Sela and Thomas Riker. Deanna and Alexander were used as leverage to force Riker to assassinate Klingon Chancellor Gowron. Troi and Alexander were later rescued by Commander Elizabeth Shelby of the [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)]]. Following the rescue, Deanna and Worf called off their engagement, realizing that they were too different, and that Troi still had feelings for Will Riker. (TNG novel: Triangle: Imzadi II). The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) The USS Titan Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna